


Afraid

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: They call him the Hero With No Fear, but nothing could be further from the truth.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Afraid

The Hero With No Fear, they call him.

Why? Because he’s not afraid of droids?

Droids are nothing.

He is afraid of failure, of loss, of himself.

He is the Hero _With_ Fear, the Hero _Drowning_ _In_ Fear, the Hero _Dominated_ _By_ Fear.

But if he isn’t strong, who will be?

And so the Hero With No Fear faces the war, faces the world when Anakin isn’t strong enough.

It’s only with those he trusts most that he can remove the mask, that he can be Anakin or Ani or Skyguy and not General Skywalker.

And sometimes not even then.


End file.
